Blue's Sad Day
Blue's Sad Day is the 14th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Turquoise *Freddy *Magenta *Fifi *Orange Kitten *Green Kitten *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo Summary Steve & Blue invite viewers inside to learn about emotions and feelings. Blue is sad about something. Recap Blue is feeling sad. So they play Blue's Clues to figure it out. When Steve goes to get his notebook, he forgets to say "please" making Sidetable sad, so he tries again. He remembered "please" so Sidetable was happy to give Steve his notebook. After finding the first clue, Steve hears some noises. A felt girl is scaring a felt boy with a mask, but felt boy doesn't know how he's feeling so Steve asks the viewers who say that he's scared. After taking off the mask, felt boy gets mad and disappointed. The viewers say he's feeling mad. Felt girl, (who is feeling ashamed) apologizes for scaring him and that she was just playing. They hug and feel happy again. Felt girl blows a kiss at Steve to thank him for helping them out. Steve feels embarrassed. As he walks away, Blue is behind her, feeling sad. Steve asks Blue if she's still sad. After hearing the mail call, Blue cheers up. So they get the mail. Steve recaps that they get excited when it's mail time, and Mailbox says delivering the mail makes him feel proud. After reading the letter from their friends, Steve goes to look for more clues. He notices a drawing of a green puppy Blue did. The viewers point out that it's a clue, which Steve suddenly notices. After drawing the second clue, Blue pulls out her photo album from school and skidoos into it. Steve follows from behind. Steve sits down at the painting table and sees Orange Kitten painting a picture. The viewers point out that Orange is feeling happy, but then Green Kitten knocks over a glass of water all over the painting making Orange Kitten sad. Steve suggests that she either sits there and does nothing, or get another piece of paper and start over. The viewers say that starting over is a better idea. Then in a game of follow the leader, Purple Kangaroo accidentally pushes Blue Kitten, making him sad. Steve suggests that she either sits there on the floor, or tell her friends how she feels and play again. The viewers say talking about her feelings is a better idea. Then Purple Kangaroo reads a book which Green Puppy confiscates and reads on her own, making Purple Kangaroo upset. Steve suggests he asks Green Puppy not to take other things in use without asking, then read together, or just take the book back. The viewers say asking is a better idea. After finding the third clue, Steve skidoos back home to the thinking chair. He figures out that Blue built a block tower and Green Puppy knocked it over. After the game, The felt friends, Orange Kitten, and Purple Kangaroo come to help Blue with her problem. Green Puppy comes over with a flower to apologize to Blue. When they go to play with blocks, Blue builds a tower which Green Puppy knocks over like before, making Blue sad. After happening the third time, (counting the one before the game of Blue's Clues) Blue tells Green Puppy not to knock over her block tower, then gives half her blocks to Green so that Blue can keep her block tower and Green can knock down her own all she wants. Trivia *This is the first epsiode since the first two episodes in which Jennifer Oxley was not involved in. **The next five are Mechanics, Blue is Frustrated, Hide & Seek, Nurture and What Is Blue Trying To Do. *Starting with this episode, Allison Gilman was referred to Allison Gilman Caplovitz. *Sarah Chumsky directed the video letter for this episode. **The next two are What Was Blue's Dream About and Blue is Frustrated. *Paul Zehrer directed this episode. **The next three are What Was Blue's Dream About, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try and What Game Does Blue Want To Learn. *Steve wanted his notebook without saying please. **Joe did the same thing in I Did That. *When Blue Kitten and Purple Kangaroo continue playing "Follow the Leader" after we help them with their situation, they head to the left, but Steve and Blue head to the right and then all of a sudden, Purple Kangaroo is there sitting on the ground with a book. *Steve refers to Green Puppy as both male and female. **When Green Puppy comes in the door, Steve says that "he" brought Blue a flower. ***Later, he says that Blue gave Green Puppy "her" own blocks to knock down. ***For the record, according to the offical FAQ, Green Puppy is female. * This is also the first episode to deal with feelings. ** The next two are I Did That and Body Language. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Second Clue Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:2nd season Category:Blue's Original Singing for the Mailtime Song